A Fairy Tale Ending!
by phxjkr88
Summary: Fairy Tales were all one girl had to hang on to... until she met her real Prince. Kyoko has no idea what to do. Ren is wondering if he is screwing up again. And how will Sho play into this equation? Will things work themselves out?
1. Chapter 1 6:00PM and beyond

**This is my first fanfic for Skip Beat!.**

**Obviously, I don't own Skip Beat!or the characters. This is something I did because I am a very sad person with no personal life who just happened to read too much manga :P**

**Thanks and I hope you will enjoy it. Don't forget to comment please!**

* * *

To all of you who don't know, Ren is the most famous actor of all time in skip beat. He is 20 years old and is 4 years older than Kyoko. Yashiro is his manager. Maria is the granddaughter of the L.M.E (the acting agency) president and is very fond of Kyoko (although they have no relation what so ever.)And Maria has a longstanding crush on Ren (although Maria is only 7 years old.) and Kyoko is the main character in skip beat. She wants revenge against Sho Fuwa, the famous musician who used her then ditched her when he became famous. Kyoko has black hair, but in the P.V she has a wig on. Kyoko also has these 'demons' that symbolize justice, hate, grudge, love (that appears as an angel, although, it hardly ever appears.) and a lot of other emotions.

* * *

**Chapter 1: 6:00PM and beyond.**

"Ren, there's nothing left for you to do today, so, you can go home now." Yashiro said with a slight smile. His sandy hair fell to the side a little.

"Really?! Nothing at all?!" Ren said surprised.

"Yep."

"Well, do you need a ride home? I mean, since you can't drive an all…." Ren remarked.

"No, I'll take the subway; all I want you to do is eat." Said Yashiro. Yes, eat with Kyoko-Chan! Muwhahaha, soon you'll be confessing your love once and for all, and I'll be your best man at your future wedding! (If everything goes according to plan.....) thought Yashiro.

"All you ever do is nag. Fine, I'll go home." Ren walked off towards his car and left. Yashiro sure is acting kind of ancy……

'Now comes the tough part; getting Kyoko to go to Ren's apartment…' thought Yashiro.

**About 30 minutes later….**

Kyoko was walking around in her Bo costume. This chicken head gets so hot sometimes…

She had just finished taping the show, when all of a sudden, Maria came rushing in.

"ONEE-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN!" yelled Maria at the top of her lungs.

"What is it?!" exclaimed a surprised Kyoko.

Maria looked around and spotted sandy hair and glasses. She motioned him over where she was.

Kyoko looked around to see who she was waving to. When she realized it was Yashiro, fear came surging through her body. OH GOD NO!!! If Yashiro is here, then…that means Ren is here too! I can't let them find out I'm Bo!!!!

Yashiro walked up to Maria, he was surprised that she was talking to a chicken. Then, Maria gave him a slight smile. All of sudden, Yashiro realized who the chicken was.

"So, as I was saying, Kyoko" Maria emphasized Kyoko's name. Yashiro gave a slight smirk. Kyoko looked around…oh thank god Ren isn't here…a little one of Kyoko's demons appeared.

'Ren might not be here, but, Yashiro is, and he could tell Ren!' said #1

'Yes! He could do that!' chimed another.

'We're gonna have to shut him up the old fashioned way!' remarked another. All of them started cheering 'SHUT HIM UP!'

'Stop it! Maybe we could strike a deal with him!' exclaimed Kyoko inside her head.

Yashiro and Maria both thought: wow, Kyoko is really interesting to watch...

If I'm going to lose Ren to someone, I'd rather that person be onee-chan thought Maria as she was going over the plan.

"Kyoko, I won't tell Ren, or a single soul, that you're Bo, as long as you do one thing." Remarked Yashiro. He had a smirk on his face.

Kyoko looked relieved, yet scared of what Yashiro might say next.

"What do you want me to do?"

**About 3 hours later!**

Ren was sitting on his couch, alone, watching Sho's P.V. He didn't like being alone...it's just...people would always bother him...but not Kyoko...she always knew what to do with Ren.

He picked up his remote and paused the screen.

It was Kyoko. Her golden wig was swishing around her face. Her lips were so kissable...her eyes were a light gold...she really did look like an angel. Ren suddenly changed his face. It went from a still line to frowning. He was so aggravated at the thought of Sho liking Kyoko. He was aggravated at Kyoko for letting revenge take over. Even though she said she didn't want revenge anymore, anyone who would bring up Sho Fuwa would be instantly petrified at Kyoko's expression, the look of death on her face. It also aggravated him how much time Kyoko spent thinking about Sho. Even if she was thinking about revenge, she didn't think about anything else. Not even him. But, the thing that aggravated him the most was that he felt that he wasn't good enough for her. He was frustrated that he was only a 'friend' right now. Ren had to laugh a little. Heh, I'm Japan's most eligible bachelor, and I don't think I'm good enough. At least she doesn't see me as 'big brother'

He heard a soft knock on the door. He opened it, and saw Kyoko.

"Mogami-san?!" he was pretty surprised. Kyoko never came over unless something was bothering her or him.

"Umm, hi Tsuruga-kun. I thought I would stop by, you know, to see how you were doing. Maybe cook something for you." Kyoko scratched her head. She was wondering how stupid she looked right now.

Suddenly, everything made sense to Ren. Yashiro planned this! Darn him! He likes making me feel uncomfortable! I wouldn't be surprised if he...wait...maybe he's just doing this for my own good.

Ren opened the door wider.

"Come in" he said in voice that sent shivers down Kyoko's spine. Her amber eyes widened a little.

"OKay" she started to come inside when Ren noticed her grocery bags.

"Here, let me help you."

"No, it's okay, a kouhai shouldn't let their senpai do stuff for them" Kyoko went to go put her bags in the kitchen.

Great, I've been demoted to teacher...thought Ren. He went back to his couch and looked at the frozen image of Kyoko.

Kyoko was putting the bags up. She was gonna ask Ren what he wanted but, she was too shy.

Darn, I never get shy like this...why am I like this? Sheesh, that 'emperor of the night' needs to stop talking all deep like that. Doesn't he know what that could do to a young girl? Suddenly, one of her demons appeared.

'Come on Kyoko, you know you liked him saying it!' Said one of them.

'Yeah!' exclaimed the others. Kyoko ignored them this time. She went to the living room, because Ren had been awfully quite over there.

"Whata doing?" she said casually. Ren jumped about a foot high off the couch. His arm accidentally hit the power button on the remote. Kyoko didn't have any time to see what he was watching.

"MOGAMI-SAN! Don't scare me like that!" Ren exclaimed. His heartbeat was still pacing like rolling thunder.

"Why? Is 'cause you're watching something bad?" she remarked so slyly. Her lips turned into a slight smile.

"NO!" Ren blushed, the thought of him watching crude television...it brought back memories of when he was 15.

"Oh..." Kyoko was a bit disappointed that Ren wouldn't talk to her about anything. Thoughts went in her head. Doesn't Tsuruga-san like a high schooler?! Maybe, just maybe, could it be me? Nah, I'm to...plain for him...I'm a 'plain girl with no sex appeal, who doesn't even wear makeup'. He would never fall for me. Oh the irony...

I wonder what Mogami-san is thinking...awe; she looks so cute when she blushes! Kyoko had a big blush running down her face.

"Tsuruga-san," Kyoko lingered for a moment.

"Yeah?" Ren snapped out of his 'Kyoko is so cute' thoughts. She's a high schooler, get a grip!

"Do you think I'm" Kyoko stopped mid-sentence. What am I doing?! I don't need anyone to tell me I'm pretty! As long as I have my necessities, I'll be fine! Who cares about makeup any way?! Surely not me!

"Never mind." Kyoko remarked starkly.

"O-o-okay...." Ren was a little frightened by Kyoko's look.

"I'll go cook your dinner, m'kay?"

"Okay, whatever you cook is fine by me. " Ren said with that smile he only showed to Kyoko. Kyoko's heart raced. She ran out to the kitchen.

Kyoko was almost done with the food. Her heart was still beating as fast as it's ever been before. Get a grip! So what? He smiled, big deal, you can find any guy on the street with that smile! With that face...those perfect teeth....the way his eyes turn kind of upward...hey?! What am I doing?!


	2. Chapter 2 Just A Bit Scary

**Sorry, that this chapter is SO short. I just start started summer courses at my college and they expect me to learn 18wks of stuff in just 4wks. I'll definitely make chapter 3 better(hopefully)**

**Obviously, I don't own ****Skip Beat!**** or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 2: Just A Bit Scary.**

She turned around to tell Ren that dinner was almost ready, only to find him right behind her! Her heart leaped out of her throat, she let out a small scream.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!", screamed Kyoko. Ren was in his 'emperor of the night' mood. Kyoko slammed her left hand the stove, while it was still on.

Ren didn't know what to say. He was just watching her, admiring her, gazing at her...

Kyoko suddenly felt a tingling sensation in her left hand.

"AHHHHH!!!!" she yelped. She raised her left hand to her face, only to find it with blisters and burns. Ren moved closer to her, to help her hand.

"GET THE HECK AWAY FROM ME!" Kyoko let out another yell. Her hand was starting to blister all over. Ren was taken back by her reaction.

"IF YOU HADN'T BEEN STARING AT ME LIKE A HAWK, I WOULDN'T HAVE PUT MY HAND ON THE STOVE!" she yelled again.

"THAT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT! IF YOU HAD BEEN PAYING ATTETION, THAT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!" Ren snapped back. It was his instinct to snap. He was angry, you could tell just by the evil aura rays emitting from him. He was angry though, at himself, because he got caught looking at her.

Kyoko looked shocked, dumbfounded, and scared. She hadn't seen Ren like that for months now. This was someone she didn't know. She started to cry a little because; Ren looked just like....her mother.

"Y-you're right....I....should've.....been..." Kyoko was choking the lump of tears down her throat. Ren realized what he just did. His face stiffened. I...didn't.... he couldn't get the words out.

"No, Kyoko," he said Kyoko with such tenderness.

"It's my fault; I shouldn't have scared you like that. Let's go wrap up your hand." Kyoko sniffed, and nodded.

After her hand was bandaged up, Kyoko said "so much for dinner..."

"Yeah..." sighed Ren.

"Look, I'm really sorry for yelling at you Mogami-san."

"No, I shouldn't have been so careless" she smiled. It felt good to be taken care of for once. She always cared for other people, but this time, someone was caring for her, and that felt good. She couldn't describe what she felt at that moment, but, it felt good. Plus, her demons weren't bothering her at all.

Ren looked up at Kyoko. He was on the floor; Kyoko was above, on the couch. Her face is so beautiful thought Ren. He sighed a little and sat by her on the couch.

Kyoko immediately stiffened. Tsuruga-san's shoulder is right next to mine! Wait, who cares? He just a famous actor, that's all.

"You know Mogami-san; the way you played Mio in Dark Moon was fantastic." Ren smiled.

"Tsuruga-san is complementing me?! Of all people....wow....that's something coming from you." She felt special, like he said this to no other girl. Wait, so what?! Ren is 'emperor of the night'! Of course he'd say this to other unsuspecting girls!

"Tsuruga-san, I should go now, if I can't cook anymore, I'm of no use..." she was about to get up when Ren pulled at her wrist.

"What makes you say that? Kyoko, please stay." Ren felt Kyoko's rapid pulse on her wrist. A smile came to his face when he realized it was because of him.

"I-I-just ....please call me Kyoko-Chan; not just by my name." she managed to get out. Ren was about to object, when suddenly, the lights went out. It was pitch dark. Kyoko couldn't see Ren, and Ren couldn't see Kyoko.

"What happened? There weren't any thunder storms, right?" Kyoko squeaked.

"No, I think it might have been construction workers..." yeah right, it's probably Yashiro cutting the wires in the electric panel. Darn that man, always butting in my life!

Yashiro was at the electric panel. And you know what happened next? He sneezed...I wonder what Ren will do now? Heh, Heh, Heh...operation 'Ren confesses his love once and for all!' has finally been put to motion!

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Please, don't forget to comment !**

**Thank you to the people who commented on chapter 1: kyoko minion, The nameless soul, Meli, Chowouly-chan, ****momoirousagichan**

**Thank you to the people who alerted the story: ****elfenknight****, ****miss soad****, ****NjSj x-Fly-me-to-the-Moon-x**

**Chapter 3 - And Then There Was Light...**


	3. Chapter 3 And Then There Was Light

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Skip Beat! ****or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 3: And Then There Was Light...**

Although they couldn't see each other, Kyoko and Ren both new the other was blushing and wide-eyed.

"Look, mog-...Kyoko-Chan, I'm really sorry about the lights..."

"Whatever, look, do you have any candles?"

"..............."

"Uh.........Tsuruga-san?" there was a....awkward silence between them.

"Tsuruga-san, hello?"

_Kiss her! Just kiss her! If she gets all upset, say it was an accident,_ thought Ren.

Ren leaned in, puckering his lips just a teeny bit, when he suddenly said "oomph!"

He ended up kissing the couch instead. Ren immediately blushed; good thing Kyoko couldn't see him.

"Ummmmmmm...........Ren.........could you please.....get off of me?" Kyoko was really embarrassed to say it.

"Eh?!" yes, in Ren's attempt at kissing Kyoko, he missed, kissed the couch, and ended up on top of her _again._

_Oh....my....god....how many times does this have to happen,_ Kyoko and Ren both thought.

_Eek, Ren is crushing me....ah... _

"Hee hee hee!" Yashiro said to himself._ I wonder what they're going to do now? Hmm....knowing Ren............ _

_AHHHHHHH!! I CAN'T IMANGINE HIM!!! I KEEP ON SEEING THIS WEIRD.....THING!!!_ Yashiro was....you could say....upset._... what if....no....wait....Kyoko has never dealt with men before...and what if Ren couldn't resist making a move on her...what....would....happen? OH MY GOD!!! _

"Kyoko, look, I'm....sorry....for everything...." Ren said.

"It's......." Kyoko was about to faint from Ren's weight on her.

Suddenly, the lights came on.

"Kyoko-Chan, I'm s" Ren's sentence was cut off by the sound of the door busting open.

"KYOKO! DON'T WORRY! I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU!" yelled Yashiro.

There was an awkward silence among them. Yashiro stood, looking at Ren, Ren on top of Kyoko, Kyoko looking like she's going to cry and Kyoko also looking extremely exhausted and wide-eyed. Yashiro's eyes widened._ What......the....heck just happened?!?!_ Ren immediately got up and bowed. Kyoko gasped for air. Yashiro's eyes widened even more.

"It's-it's not...what you think Yashiro-san." Ren stuttered.

"....Ren....why does Kyoko...look......like she's....." Yashiro wandered off in his sentence. Ren looked back at Kyoko. His eyes widened.

"K-Kyoko-Chan?" Ren stuttered.

"Oh, don't worry about me. *cough* *cough* I'm fine, Tsuruga-san just.....lost his balance and fell." _Humph...could it be he tried to.....Nah._ Ren immediately got red.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Eh, I'm okay."

"…."

"I'll be going now....umm.....Ren, do you mind dropping me off at my house or something...........the subway is already closed." Ren nodded okay. Yashiro was embarrassed that he even thought Ren would make a move._ That coward.... _

Afterwards, Ren dropped off Kyoko, leaving only him and Yashiro.

"Ren? I'm really sorry about-"

"Shut up." It was strangely cold in the car.

"I'm REALLY sorry. I'll never do anything that stupid again." Yashiro bowed his head and clasped his hands, he was begging for forgiveness

Ren could sense that Yashiro really did mean it.

"Fine" Yashiro was relived.

"BAM!" Kyoko slammed her door shut. _Calm down...calm down.....just calm down...._

"BBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!" Kyoko's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Kyoko, it's me, Sawara-kun, I have a new role for you!"

"Ummm......if it's a mean girl role, deny it."

"Oh! But it's not! Is actually a lead role for a new movie coming up! If you audition well enough, they'll let you star in it!"

"Okay, but what's the role? What's the movie about?"

"It's a love story!"

"Oh...." Kyoko certainly didn't want to do a love story; she's had bad experiences with love.

"Plus, it's a fantasy." Kyoko's ears perked up at this.

"Fantasy?! Like princes and fairies?!"

"Ummm, yeah. Your character is a young girl who finds a magical wondrous kingdom of fairies. You meet the prince of the fairies and fall in love with him, but since you're human and he's not, you can never be together. I know it sounds sort of childish, but trust me, it's full of romance, drama, and comedy!" _this is soooo cool!_ Thought Kyoko.

"I'll try to audition." Kyoko tried to hide her excitement._ A movie about fairies! Woo hoo! Yippee! _

"Great! Glad to hear that! The audition is tomorrow at four o' clock! Don't be late!" Kyoko's cell phone clicked._ Four o' clock tomorrow!_

"Eh?! A new role for a movie?!" Ren said in surprise.

"Yes, the audition is tomorrow." Yashiro remarked.

"So what's it about?"

"Eh, well it has to do with fairies and romance...." Yashiro explained everything.

"Oh.....I guess I could try it out." _After all, I've had experience playing fairies...._Ren smiled a bit, he was remembering Kyoko and him...or should I say 'corn'.

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the 3****rd**** chapter. Don't forget to comment please!**

**Thank you to the people who commented on chapter 2: ****Johonna Marie, Pati-Cake, momoirousagichan, The nameless soul, kyoko minion, wutai flea**

**Thank you to the people who alerted or favorite the story: Thank you to the people who alerted the story: ****x-Fly-me-to-the-Moon-x, Autumn Amber, ... Angelthefiredragon, Diamonds929, Midnight Stone, Pinka, Johonna Marie**

**Next week I'm releasing two chapters because I have my Literature Final the week after and I have to read a whole bunch of short stories and stuff for it. **

**Chapter 4 - A Day To Remember.**

**Chapter 5 - A Sad Memory.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Day To Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Skip Beat! ****or any of the characters. **

Ah, I'm finally at the auditions! Let's see, my character's name is....Amaya, okay, I got it! Now, let's see...she falls in love with.

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Day To Remember.**

**The Next Day at Four O'clock!**

Kyoko stopped thinking all at once. She was looking at the entrance. And so were a lot of other girls.

"KYAH!!!!!!!! I can't believe Ren is auditioning for the main role! I'm gonna get that role of Amaya no matter what!" screamed a bunch of girls. Kyoko stood motionless. As if he would spot me in a room full of gorgeous men and women, I'm so plain, it's like I'm everyone's shadow...

Ren and Yashiro both looked annoyed. Then, Ren spotted big amber eyes. He ran towards it immediately.

"Kyoko-Chan!" exclaimed Ren.

"Tsuruga-san?! You were able to spot me amongst all these people?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he wondered.

"Never mind. So, what role are you gonna play?" Kyoko had to look up just to face Ren.

"Takuto, so, what role are you gonna try out for?"

".........Amaya..........." Kyoko thought this whole thing was a bit TO coincidental. Good thing she still believed in coincidences.

"So........that means....wait, so if a get my part and you get your part............" Ren was bewildered. Wow. A chance to be in a romance story with Kyoko....I hope the president didn't have something to do with this, or Yashiro for that matter. Hmmm........where did he go anyway?

When Yashiro spotted Kyoko at the audition, he went outside for a bit. This isn't a mere coincidence...the gods either want Kyoko and Ren to be together.....or Lori intended on this happening.......he needs to inform me about these things.......

Meanwhile, Lori was at his overly painted mansion. "Hee, hee, hee! One call to Kyoko from Sawara and another to Ren, and then BAM! They audition for the movie..." he thought loudly.

Lori was planning on how this whole thing would work out.

"Mogami, Kyoko! You're up!" announced the intercom. Kyoko gulped.

"Tsuruga-san, could you, well, you know......since you're my senpai and all....umm......could you...." Kyoko didn't want to finish her sentence.

"Don't worry, I'll come and watch you. Okay?" Ren immediately knew that Kyoko was nervous. This was her first audition for a major role.

Kyoko smiled. "Thank you" she whispered. Ren and she walked off together, everyone eyeing them enviously.

"Please read page 246, line 12." Said director Takanashi, this straight-out-of college, 21 year old, slicked backed black hair guy sounded completely uninterested what-so-ever.

"Umm, okay" squeaked Kyoko. Ren shot her a smile that said 'everything is gonna be alright'. The director and all of the judges immediately noticed Ren.

"Eh?! Ren! You're here too?!" said one of the judges.

"Well, think about, Ren is gonna get the male lead role anyway (although he still needs to audition, but I'm sure he'll get the role.), so he's probably just checking to see if the female lead actress is good enough, right? Well, if you were to do that, you should've come earlier, but it doesn't matter anyway, because the earlier girls failed to impress me, and I doubt this one will to," said director Takanashi. He let out a little yawn; this was his test to all the girls. To knock them down and see if they're cool under pressure, and so far, to him anyway, this girl was failing.

IS HE TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME?!! I'LL SHOW HIM- wait, calm down, calm down.

"Ah ha, director, nice joke, I assure you, I am different from those other girls." Kyoko smirked.

"Umm, director, actually, this girl is my kouhai. I'm here to see if she can act well." Ren remarked, it pained him to admit that he was sort of a teacher.

"Eh?! For real?! Well, well, well, little missy. This should be interesting."

Darn it! Tsuruga-san! Why'd you do that?! Now they expect me to be great like you! Argh, I hate it when you build me up to something I can't reach!

"Well, you can begin now."

* * *

**Thank you to the people who alerted or favorite the story: Thank you to the people who alerted the story: ****ecyoj06**

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the 4th chapter. Don't forget to comment please!**

**Chapter 5 - A Sad Memory.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Sad Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 5: A Sad Memory.**

"Oh, umm, okay, sure." Kyoko had memorized the dialogue this morning, so she knew exactly what to say. She hadn't had much time to think about her character, but she figured that if 'Amaya' was anything like she was when Corn left, that she would be able to portray her just fine.

"Takuto, please.....please" Kyoko was teary-eyed now. Her hand reaching outwards into thin air.

"Please Takuto! Don't go!" she yelled; tears trickling down her face. Her hand reached out now, farther and farther.

"I....I love you Takuto. I need you to.....survive. I can't live without you!" now her tears were flooding down her face; she was remembering Corn. Her teeth grinded against each other. She put her head down and made a fist.

"Who will cheer me up when I cry, who will make me laugh? Takuto, no matter how much I talk myself out not falling in love; the fact is: I Am." Kyoko looked away. She cried even more, all she could remember was Corn leaving, how she would never see Corn again. Her own fairy prince named Corn.

Just when she was about to finish up her act, she saw Ren gazing at her. She smiled just a little bit and faced the judges again.

"Takuto......I love you, and nothing will ever change that....even if we can't be together." Kyoko had no idea whether she meant this at Ren or at Corn.

The judges looked at her in awe. Director Takahashi was speechless. The director looked down on his table, blushing. That was simply amazing....

"Tell the other actresses to get lost, we've found our girl."

"You've decided already?!" exclaimed the judges.

"She fits my image of Amaya....perfectly, except for a couple of minor differences that can be handled with make up."

"Thank you so much director! You won't regret choosing me!" Kyoko switched to her saleswoman face; hiding her real expression in the process.

"I hope I don't...." mumbled the director. His heart still ached at the site of her crying. Darn, that face....the way she cried! He couldn't get the image out of his head.

Kyoko turned toward Ren. He was blushing, he's seen Kyoko teary-eyed before, he's seen a couple of tears before also but, he's never seen her crying all out before, at least, not since they were kids, but she didn't know that. The way she looked at me at the very end and said 'Takuto......I love you," did she mean it to me?! Was she thinking about Corn the whole time?! Although I was 'Corn' back then, did she find out that I'm really him?! ARGH! What the heck is going on! She needs to stop crying like that! She could have any man trapped within her grasp with that face! Ren felt like banging his head somewhere.

"So I was that bad, huh?" Kyoko interrupted his thoughts.

"Eh?! No! Not at all Kyoko-Chan! You were great, you....." he was about to say 'you made my heart race' but he stopped himself before he could say it.

"Umm, Mogami-san?" the director had come up to her.

"Yes director Takahashi?"

"We're gonna dress you up as Amaya, you know, just to see how you'll look like." He started to blush a little at this.

"Okay sure." Kyoko loved to have professional make-up put on her.

"You can come watch too Tsuruga-san, you know, since you're her senpai and all..."

"Sure, whatever." Ren tried not to sound excited. Kyoko, you look beautiful without make- up, thought Ren.

Everyone (except the judges who had to stay for the other auditions) left to see what this 17 year old would turn into.

After putting in hair extensions, mascara, blush here and there, and lip-stick, Kyoko was done.

"Wow, I-is that really me?!" Kyoko looked at herself in the mirror, she had to admit, she looked good. Almost like the angel in Sho's P.V, except of course, her hair wasn't blonde and it was a bit shorter, and her eyes were amber not blue, but....still.....

"Y-y-yeah..." exclaimed the director.

"Wow! Usually, with actresses that I work with, it takes about 4 hours for them to look as good as you, Kyoko! And it only took about 2 hours for you!" exclaimed one of the make up artists.

Ren walked in the room. He had to go midway through Kyoko getting make-up done on her; it was his turn to audition.

"Hi guys, sorry-" he stopped mid-sentence. "Kyoko, is that you?" her beauty had Ren awed. She was 'cute' (to him anyway.) back then, but.....now......he couldn't believe it.

Kyoko blushed a bit. "Yeah, it's me".

"Wow," Ren resisted the urge to just kiss her right now.

"BBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!" Ren's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ren, it's Yashiro, you need to come to L.M.E for your next job, remember?" curse my busy schedule thought Ren.

"Fine, I'll be there in a second" he hung up the phone. He looked at everyone ans said "I have to go guys, sorry."

"It's okay Tsuruga-san, we'll see you next time then." Remarked everyone. Ren couldn't get Kyoko's face out of his head.

"Okay, see ya." Ren walked out the door.

"Umm, Mogami-san?" asked director Takahashi.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Would you mind if....well......umm......." director Takahashi scratched his head.

"Huh?"

"Could you get some dinner with me?" he choked a bit on the 'me' part.

"Umm, as in a date?" Kyoko has never been asked on a date before.

"No! Never! Umm.....well, sort of....not really.....it's more like......umm....ah......" he couldn't get the words out.

Kyoko felt a little bad for him. She hadn't seen him for a loss of words, but then again, she's only known him since this afternoon. "Hmm, I don't know, I have to do some....stuff." The fact was that Ren had been acting strange for a couple of weeks now, and Kyoko wanted to know what was up. That's why she's was going 'under cover' as Bo.

The director sighed. "Oh well, umm....I'll see you for the production in about 4 days."

"Okay!" Kyoko flashed him a smile. "See ya later" and Kyoko ran off.

**Thank you and I hope you enjoyed the 5th chapter. Don't forget to comment please!**

**Thank you to the people who commented on chapter 4: ****The nameless soul, Chowouly-chan, ShuUreI814**

**Thank you to the people who alerted or favorite the story: Thank you to the people who alerted the story: ****ShuUreI814, santanaann, BlackWhite13, The nameless soul**

**I have my Literature Final next week and I have to read a whole bunch of short stories, poems, and dramas for it. I'll Upload the 6th chapter in 2 weeks. **

**Chapter 6 - The Confession To Bo.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Confession To Bo

**I was so happy after I read my reviews I decided to write chapter 6. I hope you I like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Skip Beat!** **or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Confession To Bo?!.**

Okay, according to Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-kun should be here. He should be able to talk openly with me now that I'm dressed up as Bo.

Kyoko saw the door of the L.M.E building open, and you guessed it, Ren came out. His eyes went wide.

"Uhh, hi...."

"Good evening Tsuruga-san, I just came out of the studio." Kyoko lied.

"Really? I didn't see you on the way here." A large sweat drop formed on Kyoko's head.

"That's 'because I'm on a lower level, and that's why I got here faster." Yes, that's a good reason.

"Oh..." was all he could say.

"You look upset somehow, do you want to talk about anything?" Kyoko knew it would be tough for him to talk about his problems but, Bo was the only person he'd say anything to.

"Sort of....I need to sit down to talk about it."

"Okay," said Bo (Kyoko in disguise)

Kyoko and Ren were on a bench, except Ren didn't know he was talking to Kyoko.

"I'm......well.....you know how I was talking about that high schooler last time? Well, she's also an actress."

"Oh, really?" Kyoko was uninterested now. She hated talking about love, and she thought his problem was something work-related.

"Yeah, she's acting with me in a new drama" Ren started to blush a little.

"Oh, I see."

"The thing is, these past couple of weeks, I've been trying to.....suppress my feelings for her."

"I've told you that's not good." Ah, that's why he's been acting strange...

"Don't you think I know that? I've been doing a pretty decent job, but.....earlier today.....she......she's a woman now. Before, she looked cute or pretty, but now, I can see her maturing rapidly, she's more beautiful than I've ever seen her! She's become so beautiful in so little time.....I almost couldn't stop myself from going up to her and kissing her...." Ren went back to the image of Kyoko from earlier today.

"Ah," Kyoko couldn't figure out why she felt.....jealous....somehow.

"What should I do?" Ren was talking to himself now, almost pleading for an answer.

"Tell her how you feel." Kyoko barely whispered. She felt....strange....but, she was trying to figure something else out.

"You think so?" this chicken reminds me so much of someone, but whom?

"Yeah...."

"Thanks, I'll call her right now."

Ren dialed Kyoko's number.

"BBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!!!"

"Huh, hey, Bo, your phone's ringing." Ren had his cell phone up to his ear.

Oh.................shit thought Kyoko. H-h-h-h-e means me!!!!!!! What the hell?!

"Umm, no, it's probably bill collectors. Umm, I have to go. See ya!" Kyoko ran towards L.M.E.

Humph, sheesh, Kyoko's still not used to her cell phone?

Ren...........loves me?! I'm the one he's been talking about?! No, it couldn't be me.....I mean come one! I'm to plain for him......it couldn't be him, maybe it was just a bill collector or something.......images of Ren popped up, images of him watching her, him about to kiss her.....him. Ren loves me. He does.

A little tear fell down on her face. What am I supposed to say to him?

* * *

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Please, don't forget to comment !**

**Thank you to the people who commented on chapter 4 and 5: The nameless soul, Chowouly-chan, ****ShuUreI814, Lorin, and Ashlyn Darke**

**Thank you to the people who alerted the story: ****ShuUreI814, ****The nameless soul, Chowouly-chan, ****DragonMangaReader, MoonJewel, BlackWhite13, santanaann, raiet, and Ashlyn Darke**

**Chapter 7 - An Unexpected Love Twist.**


	7. Chapter 7 An Unexpected Love Twist

**If you haven't realized it I really like using Dialog and (…)'s. I'm not really good at doing describing stuff. Also, I got an A in my Lit. Class but now I'm starting my Critical Reading 101 Class tomorrow (not really looking forward to it).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Skip Beat!**** or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: An Unexpected Love Twist.**

Kyoko was having a battle inside her head with her 'inner demons'. She was all alone in her room.

A little white angel appeared.

"Guys, quit being so mean to Ren, he loves her! True love shouldn't-"

"Shut up already!" yelled the others.

Gawd....I'm insane.......thought Kyoko. She let out a big sigh.

What am I supposed to do? Why me? Maybe Yashiro-san knows about this?

Kyoko took out her cell phone.

"Yashiro-san?"

Yashiro was in the car with Ren. They were talking about Kyoko.

"So, you've called her 5 times? She still wouldn't answer?" Yashiro was in open mouthed surprise.

"Yeah; it's frustrating; I wonder what happened to her? Should we drive by her house?" Ren was honest to goodness worried.

"May-" Yashiro's phone vibrated.

"Hello?"

"Yashiro-san?" Ren couldn't hear the other end of the phone.

"Kyoko-Chan?! Why are you calling me?!"

"...................." Ren was shocked. Instead of calling him; she called Yashiro! The nerve!

"Yashiro-san,"

"Yes?"

"Is Ren with you right now?"

"Eh? Ren's right here. Why do you ask?" Ren's ears perked up.

The sound of a disengaged ring tone sounded.

"She hung up." in shock.

"Humph. I didn't know you and Kyoko talked to each other." Ren was obviously jealous.

"Eh!? It's not like that!"

"What did she say?"

"Nothing really, she asked if I was with you, and I said yes, and she hung up. That's it."

"Why did she hang up at the sound of my name?" Ren thought back. He didn't do anything to upset her, did he?

"Ren, what the heck did you do this time?"

"Nothing! Sheesh! If anything, I might've been overly friendly with her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing....let's go see if Kyoko is okay." Ren changed the direction of his car.

"Okay"

Kyoko panted. I need to ask Yashiro if Ren loves me! Ren isn't the type of guy to tell me directly! I need to talk to Yashiro alone!

A knock sounded at the door.

"Kyoko-Chan, Ren Tsuruga and his manager, I think his name was Yashiro, came to see you." Said Okami-san.

NOOOOOO!!!HE'S HERE!!

"So, Ren Tsuruga, aye? Why are you here to see Kyoko?" said the Taisho. He was always sort of had his 'fatherly' moments. This was one of them.

"Err, umm, heh, you see........" Ren couldn't tell him everything; it'd be an invasion of privacy, for him anyway.

"It is a work related problem. Due to copyright laws in the making of the film and to the slim chance that you would leak out information about it our 'work', we cannot tell you what it is. All we can say is that we need to see Mogami-san immediately," said Yashiro in one breath. Ren was amazed that Yashiro could come up with lies so quickly. He really is a devil....Ren was also amazed that Yashiro called Kyoko 'Mogami-san' instead of Kyoko-Chan.

"Humph. Sure....." Taisho didn't believe this for a second.

"Umm, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, Kyoko-Chan is really not feeling good right now. Do you want me to tell her anything?" said the Okami-san.

She was lying though. Kyoko told her to tell them that she was sick. When Okami-san asked why, Kyoko said 'I just don't want to see Tsuruga-san'

"Tell her.....tell her...." Ren didn't know what to say. He knew she was avoiding him. He heard the scream when the Okami-san told her he was here.

"Tell her, her senpai (Ren) commands she come and see us." Yashiro said. Ren's eyes widened. So did the Taisho's and Okami-san's eyes.

"Uhh...okay, I'll tell her that, right now."

"Kyoko, they really want to see you."

"Tell them to go away." Kyoko's voice was muffled by her pillow.

"Why are you being like this?! What did they do to you?! If it's something bad, you can always tell me!"

There was a long silence.

"Tell Yashiro, only Yashiro to come in." Kyoko couldn't face Ren. She would probably die.

"Okay,"

"Umm, she said Yashiro-san could come."

"EH?!" Yashiro and Ren said at the same time. What the hell? Why doesn't Kyoko want to talk to me? Did I do something wrong?

"Uhh...ah.....err....Kyoko-Chan.......Ren is really......worried about you." This was the first time he'd seen Kyoko with her make over. He had to admit, she was stunning.

Kyoko had her back facing Yashiro. "You have to answer, and answer honestly, okay?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Does Tsuruga-san........" Kyoko gulped, "Does Tsuruga-san.....love me?"

EEEKKKKK!!!!! This question is taboo! What do I say! What do I do! Ren will kill me if I say yeah, but Kyoko might get depressed if I say no. ERR! THAT COWARD! Ren! IF YOU HAD JUST TOLD HER YOU LOVE HER, NONE OF THIS WOULD BE HAPPING TO ME!!! Yashiro quietly started to die.........

"He definitely doesn't hate you...." Yashiro was obviously avoiding the question.

"That's not an answer." Kyoko said coldly

"I guess that depends on what you define 'answer' by," Yashiro forced a smile out.

All of Kyoko's demons appeared at once, trying to surround him.

"get out."

"EEEEEEIIIIIIIIYYYYYYYYAAAAAA!!!!!" Yashiro ran out of the room.

"Ren, COME ON! WE HAVE TO GO!" Yashiro came out, grabbed a hold of Ren's hand, and ran towards the car.

"...................................what strange people" said the Okami-san. The Taisho just grunted.

"Yashiro-san! What the heck just happened!?!" Ren said as they got inside the car.

"Kyoko-Chan just asked if you loved her! I couldn't say anything for fear of you getting mad at me, or for fear of Kyoko-Chan getting depressed, so I said 'he definitely doesn't hate you', and then she got mad.....and.....I.....saw.....scary things! WAAAHH!" Yashiro gasped for air and started to cry a little.

"Uhh....there...there?" Ren was bad at comforting people, well men anyway.

"This is your entire fault Ren! Kyoko is probably upset and confused!"

"My fault?! How so?!" did I really do something wrong?

"It's your fault because you're a coward! If you had just said how you feel about her, then we wouldn't even be in this mess!" never in Ren's life had he been called a coward......Ren's reaction to this new experience: DUMBFOUNDED.

"Yes director Takanashi, I want Sho Fuwa to appear in your movie." Said the overly dressed-extra colorful-no care whatsoever of what people thought president of L.M.E.

Lori hung up the phone. Ren needs to find out how far he would go for that girl...

Lori heard about Kyoko's and Fuwa's past relationship from Yashiro when they were discussing 'possible dating site for Kyoko and Ren'.....his plans had changed a little though.

He picked up the phone again. "Hi, Kuu, this is me, you know, boss? I want you to come to Tokyo a bit. You're pretty close to Kyoko, and I wanted you to find out what she thinks of your son, I mean Ren."

"Sure thing boss. I'll be over as soon as I can, but I don't know if she'll open up to me. " said the other end of the line.

"Well she sees you as a father, right?"

"That's true. Then, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Great," Lori hung up the phone. My plans might have changed, but it'll still have the same end result.

* * *

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed chapter 6. Please, don't forget to comment !**

**Thank you to ****the people who commented on chapter 6: The nameless soul, Chowouly-chan, elfenknight, Suezanne, and Ashlyn Darke**

**Thank you to the people who alerted the story: Diamonds929, BlazingMistKitsune, SaphyreDraconis, Suezanne, tapdance, and Midnight Stone**

**Chapter 8 - A Father To Adore...**


	8. Chapter 8 A Father To Adore

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 8: A Father To Adore...**

* * *

"Uhh...nyuh....nyah..." Kyoko was withering away. It's been about 2 days; she has 2 more days until the movie.

Okami-san had tried to give Kyoko sake; to make her feel better, but Kyoko would just shrivel up into nothing.

"I'm really worried about her. What's up with her and Ren Tsuruga?"

"Who knows?"

Suddenly, the door opened. Splashes of light and color came in. Wrong; it's not Lori.....it's.....

"I need to speak with Kyoko please. Right now."

"K-K-Kuu Hizuri!!! What are you doing here?!" said the Okami-san

"I came to see Kyoko. Can I go see her?"

"Umm....I'll go check"

"Kyoko, someone's here to see you."

"Tell him to go away!" Kyoko thought it was Ren who came. _How pitiful do I look? If Ren saw me.... _

"But"

Suddenly, Kyoko's door flew open. She recognized who it was immediately.

"FATHER! I'm so glad you're here! Why'd you come over here to? I thought you were going to be in America." Kyoko had instantly sprung to life. Ever since Kuu had told her that she can call him father as much as she wanted, Kyoko had been happier, even if they weren't related; it still felt nice to have a dad that cared about her.

"I got a call from the boss; he heard that you weren't being your normal self, so I came to cheer up you up."

Kyoko was going to cry now. She was going to burst into tears. _Someone....someone....cares! _

Kuu flicked Kyoko's forehead.

"I'm that bad of a dad that you have to cry when I come?! Sheesh...." Kuu was just kidding of course.

"Heehee, sorry," Kyoko hugged Kuu.

The Okami-san was........shocked.......

"EH?! Kyoko, the Hizuri-sama is......YOUR FATHER?!!!" her mouth was now officially a trapezoid.

"Eh?" Kyoko had completely forgotten about the Okami-san.

Kyoko started to get red; she was really embarrassed because of transpired just now.

"No, I'm not her father biologically, but I'm _like _a father."

"H-h-h-h-h-h-how did you become that?"

"Eh heh, can I talk to Kyoko in private? I have so much catching up to do with her."

Okami-san stared for a moment and left.

_'Kyoko-chan sure knows some pretty famous people....first Ren, now Kuu! Who next...maybe Sho Fuwa? Ha!' she thought. _

"So Kyoko, you know if there's anything bothering you, you can always tell father!" he pounded his fist to his chest.

"Well........I have to tell you everything first."

"Go ahead"

"Well......"

* * *

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed chapter 7. Please, don't forget to comment !**

**Thank you to the people who commented on chapter 7: The nameless soul, Kyoko minion, Suezanne, Ashlyn Darke, ShuUreI814, demonfang73, Roseydot**

**Thank you to the people who alerted the story: yumcandy, chariot330, demonfang73, Jessyka-chan, ikutoJS, Roseydot, llalinall, Animegirl0508, adianne**

**Chapter 9 - Not for The Light-Hearted**


	9. Chapter 9 Not for the LightHearted

**

* * *

**

Obviously, I don't own

**Skip Beat! ****or any of the characters. **

**Chapter 9: Not for The Light-Hearted**

* * *

Ren and Yashiro were in the L.M.E lobby. Ren was pretty aggravated.

"It's your own fault Ren! If you had been brave enough to just admit that you loved her, none of this would have happened!" Yashiro pointed a finger at Ren.

"I-" Ren was cut off by the huge T.V in the lobby.

"Here's a special star action report!" said the reporter on the television. "It's seems Kuu Hizuri is back in," Ren's ears jerked at this. _Dad's here?_ "Kuu Hizuri has been spotted with a beautiful young girl. Sources tell us here name is Kyoko Mogami, the actress who played Mio in Dark Moon. Now, I don't know what her relationship is with Kuu, but sources also say she refers to him as 'father' no one knows why she is saying this. We have sources and they all say Kuu only had a son, Koun, but we have seen him in over 5 years! So maybe this girl is the daughter of a mistress, who knows? That's all we can say for now. Tune in next time for our next update on this unexpected event."

"...........Ren, umm......is Kyoko........playing Kuu's son again? Ren?"

_'Why the hell is HE here?! Why the hell is Kyoko with him?! What's going on! ARGH! Stupid dad!'_

The doors to the lobby swished opened. A flash of color appeared. It was Kuu and Kyoko.

"Eh, it's Ren, Kyoko, look!" Kuu pointed. He knew what he was supposed to do. The boss had explained it the night before.

Kyoko quickly hid behind Kuu. She didn't want to be seen by Ren.

"Father," Kyoko whispered, "didn't I tell what kind of situation I'm in right now?! I told you about Ren, didn't I?!"

"Hee Hee, that's why you got to face your problems head on!" Kuu pushed Kyoko to Ren and Yashiro. "Well, I'm hungry; I'll see you love birds in about an hour."

"Eh?! Kuu! Meanie!" Kyoko shouted. Kyoko and Ren faced each other now. Kuu walked up to Ren.

"Tell her you love her now. Tell my future daughter-in-law that you love her. Or do you not have the guts to do so?" Kuu whispered. He walked off, out of Ren's sight. Ren slightly blushed a little.

"Ren, look, I'm sorry, I've just been....sick....I'm so-"

Ren leaned in and kissed Kyoko. Right there. In front of Yashiro. In front of Kuu. In front of everyone in the lobby.

"Don't apologize; I'll accept your kiss as an apology." Yashiro and everyone else gasped. Kuu just smiled. _He still adores his father enough to obey him....sheesh. _

Kyoko got all red. This was her first kiss......she felt....dizzy.....she felt....

"AHH! Kyoko!" Yashiro and Ren screamed. Kyoko had fainted.

_Dam father, I knew this would happen.....I just knew.... _

".............."

Kyoko shifted her head slightly. She felt so warm. She felt like she was being protected, but instead of denying the protection, she embraced it.

Except this protection was really Ren carrying her. And what she embraced was Ren's neck. But, she didn't need to know that. Not now. She could hear an ever so faint noise in the background. _...is it....paparazzi? Am I with Sho right now? Is he carrying me right now? _

After Kyoko had fainted, Ren panicked. He didn't know what to do. He felt awful; he made her faint, in front of everyone. He kissed her! In front of everyone! Not that _he _was embarrassed or anything, but he felt bad because of Kyoko. Because of what the paparazzi might say. Ren could take them, say it's not true and look his scariest, but Kyoko.....she'd break like a stick under all of this pressure. It was decided, he'd tell her until she believed that she didn't kiss him. Until she believed that nothing ever happened.

Right now, he was carrying her through the crowd of people. It was times like this that he felt regretful of becoming a star. The only thing that kept him going was acting. And Kyoko of course.

"Ren! I'll meet you at the hospital! It's too crowded! I can't do anything!" Yashiro yelled. He was lost in the crowd.

"Okay!" Ren yelled back.

_Sheesh....can't these people see that Kyoko needs an ambulance?! _

* * *

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed chapter 9. Please, don't forget to comment !**

**Thank you to the people who commented on chapter 8: wutai flea, kyoko minion, Ashlyn Darke, demonfang73, ShuUreI814,****..**., Chowouly-chan, Suezanne, Mell, Teelsa

**Thank you to the people who alerted and favorite the story: faithlover14, Reader017, Maytee12, KawaiiDany-Chan, A Closet ****Mangaka**

**Chapter 10 – You Bastard!**


	10. Chapter 10 You Bastard!

**Sorry for the late update. I had to rewrite this chapter to put a song it to it. Thank you ****cultofblood for the song idea and some of the lyrics. I hope you I like! I have Summer school Finals next week so I won't update until next Saturday...maybe.**

**Obviously, I don't own ****Skip Beat!** **or any of the characters. **

* * *

**Chapter 10 – You Bastard!**

Kyoko opened her eyes a little. She saw a white room. 'Am I dead?' No, she looked over at her side and saw an I.V.

"What happened?" she muttered under her breath. "_Where am I? Shouldn't I be working right now?" _

_She heard someone one singing. A sad song. And only saw the brunette with his head down on her bed. _

_I kill myself from the inside out._

_Giving in_

_And letting this darkness cover my soul._

_So I don't have to fight for what I believe in._

_Can't you see me, anymore?_

_Don't you see what you do to me?_

_Sometimes this darkness feels like home._

_And sometimes it's the only safe place to be._

_Whenever our eyes meet_

_Whenever you look at me_

_I remember_

_The stars are always so bright_

_But were always out of sight_

_Never shining for me,_

_But you were the one who showed me them_

_So I pray for them to shine their light on me once more._

As she continued to listen she realized that this was a beautiful song.

_But I know, if I close my eyes,_

_You will not return to me._

_Not even in my dreams,_

_In my own domain,_

_You are gone forever_

_And our love is slain_

_So please remember that whatever I do_

_It will always be for you_

_I will stand here_

_I will not runaway_

_I will not fall to my knees_

_I am too strong to crawl_

_I am alone with too much pride_

_So if it's the only thing,_

_Please remember that whatever I do_

_It will always be for you_

"I always love it when you sing"

He looked up surprised that she was awake. 'She heard me singing. She has never heard me sing before. I wrote that song when I was 15 and first came to Japan' he thought.

"You fell" Ren said. Kyoko nearly yelped. She hadn't realized it was HIM. 'But Why is he here' she thought. 'He just popped up for no reason.'

Kyoko faced Ren. Her eyes widened. _Ah, she's remembering the kiss, I should tell her something. _

"Listen, Mogami-san, that kiss was....err...an accident. I'm sorry" Ren bowed his head in his chair.

Her eyes just went wider. A cloud of despair gloomed over her.

"Why the hell are you here? Where is Sho? I thought Sho was singing to me ot YOU!! Shouldn't he see me, instead of _you,_" Kyoko pointed a finger at Ren. "I have no idea whatsoever how Ren Tsuruga could know me. And frankly, I really wish I to have no connection with you whatsoever" Kyoko said bluntly.

"W-w-w-w-what?!"

"You heard me. Now, where is the phone?"

Ren was about to cry. Honest to goodness, he was going to cry any second now. His eyes have gotten glassy before, but this it was well his face would make a grown woman cry with empathy, but for Kyoko, it didn't faze her at all.

"You don't remember me? You don't remember me at all? Kyoko-"

"Don't you dare call me by my first name. I want Sho over here right now!" Kyoko started to pout.

"You don't remember about becoming a star? About Sho ditching you? You don't remember about us? I mean not that there was us but well"

"What the heck are you talking about? Sho would never ditch me! Sho is my prince!" Kyoko look all starry eyed.

Ren looked away from her now. _She lost her memory? She probably hit her head....wait...that means she doesn't remember becoming a star? Or anything for that matter? Cr- _

Kyoko looked really annoyed. "Could you, umm, please stop making faces? The great Tsuruga-san must have many things to do. Or could it be that you're just lazy?" Kyoko snorted.

"I...." he knew that wasn't Kyoko. _It was Sho's influence! But, did she really think that about me before she met me? Man we've come pretty far but to lose all of that _Ren's nose cringed.

Ren bowed his head again.

"You don't remember any of it" he said, although he said it this time to himself. He was trying to confirm it himself.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, and frankly, I don't care"

Ren leaned in towards Kyoko's bed. "Then, let me....refresh you memory." Ren leaned in and kissed Kyoko. The heart monitors starting beating super fast. Then, Kyoko fainted.

Yashiro walked in the room. He had a bouquet of flowers. He put the flowers by Kyoko's bed and sat in the chair across from Ren.

"Sheesh, she's still knocked out?"

"She woke up earlier" Ren looked depressed.

"Really? What'd she say? 'Ahh! Tsuruga-san! I can't believe you kissed me! I despise you!' did she say something like that?" Yashiro was just teasing....but there was an awkward silence between them. He had opened up a festered wound without realizing it.

"Eh?! No way! That really happened!? Ren, I didn't mean it! I was just kidding!" Yashiro was getting flustered.

_Sheesh, when will this guy ever stop butting in? He needs to find a woman...and fast. _

"She didn't exactly say that"

"Huh? What'd she say?"

"She said 'Why the hell are you here? Where is Sho? Shouldn't he see me, instead of _you? _I have no idea whatsoever how Ren Tsuruga could know me. And frankly, I really wish I to have no connection with you whatsoever' that's what she said"

Yashiro gasped. "B-b-b-but that sounds as if she doesn't remember who you are! Plus, she'd never choose Sho over you Ren! She'd die before that! Did she hit her head?"

Ren nodded. "She's lost her memory. I think she did hit her head when she fainted." Ren had a look of death on his face. "It's all my fault! If I hadn't kissed her, she wouldn't have fainted!! Now, she won't be able to do all of her work because she doesn't remember any of it! She's lost the joy of acting!" Ren put his head in his hands...and sobbed. He cried, and he didn't really care that Yashiro was watching. He just didn't care anymore. His existence was meaningless now. Nothing....nothing mattered anymore. "But worst of all, she's......forgotten....about...._me._"

Yashiro couldn't do anything. He didn't know how. He's never comforted a grown man before. It was kind of awkward.

"Well, then you just have to refresh her memory, right? Make her fall in love with again."

"I don't think she ever loved me....the way I loved her."

"What makes you say that?! She just doesn't realize it yet!"

Ren looked at Yashiro. "Thank you, Yukihito."

Yashiro's eyes widened. "You called me by my first name!"

"You know Yashiro," Ren went back to calling Yashiro...well, Yashiro "you may be so annoying sometimes, but....you're my best friend" Ren smiled a smile that would make even the manliest guy melt.

"T-T-Thanks....."

Ren glanced over at Kyoko. "It's going to be tough for her to remember."

"Yeah."

"Well, I like ch-" Ren was cut off by the door opening.

Sho appeared. *dun, dun, dun!*

There was an awkward silence between everyone. "Listen, Ren, don't tell Kyoko I stopped by. Just say these flowers were from you or something."

Kyoko eyes flung open. She sat up straight in her chair, "Sho! I'm so glad you're here! Please take me home! I don't like Ren Tsuruga and he keeps on saying that I know him! As if!" Kyoko got off of the bed and attached herself to Sho.

Sho's reaction to this experience: DUMBFOUNDED AND GIDDY.

Ren got up from his chair; he stared straight at Sho. Ren leaned in to whisper into Sho's ear.

"She's lost her memory. Almost 2 year's worth. Don't you dare try to use this to your advantage." Ren's whisper sent chills down Sho's spine.

Sho walked up to the door. He was going to discharge Kyoko.

"Ren," Sho looked back and smiled a devilishly smile at him. "Why would I ever do that?" Sho placed his arm around Kyoko's hip, almost like Ren did in front of Sho; it was like a slap in the face. "Come on Kyoko, let's go."

"Sure Sho!"

Ren stared at them leave. Yashiro put his head down. And all that was going through Ren's head was, '_That Bastard,'_

* * *

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed chapter 10. Please, don't forget to comment !**

**Thank you to the people who commented on chapter 9: wutai flea, kyoko minion, Ashlyn Darke, demonfang73, ShuUreI814, ..., ikutoJS, Suezanne, Stephanie Rice, Teelsa, AnimexFreakz 0.o, cultofblood, allanimehere, The nameless soul, A Closet Mangaka, Roseydot**

**Thank you to the people who alerted and favorite the story: Ashlyn Darke, AnimexFreakz 0.o, allanimehere, Stephanie Rice, okinawa haruhi, sharontanhc, Angelxxbly, cultofblood, vixenia**

**Chapter 11 - What Really Is Love**


	11. Chapter 11 What Really Is Love?

**Sorry it took my me so long to post the new chapter. Everything that could go wrong went wrong (computer froze while writing so I had to rewrite the chapter, writer's block, internet got turn off, ETC). Ok, I start school again next Monday and I decided to rewrite this story but before I do. I am going to let you preview the ending. So the next chapter is the last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Skip Beat! ****or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: What Really Is Love?**

Sho was driving Kyoko to his place. He had told her that she **had** lost some of her memory. But, all he said was that she and he had moved to a different apartment, she got hair extensions, and that she wasn't working anymore. Sho smiled at what Kyoko had said at that.

_"Eh?! Sho! I'm so sorry for not remembering something like that! I should've remembered that we moved!" Kyoko smiled brightly. _

_"That's okay." _

Kyoko was so excited! She and Sho had been drifting apart, but it seems that this accident has brought them closer than ever! If there was one good thing about all this, it was that.

_Hee Hee! Sho is and will always be my prince!_ The only problem with all of this was that Kyoko couldn't shake this feeling of distrust towards Sho. She also couldn't explain why Sho seemed.....sorry......and why she always felt this......thing around her....was it her aura? No........it seemed to be something else......but what.......

Ren was on the verge of killing himself. He really was. Yashiro had to stay with him 24/7 to make sure he didn't do anything stupid. Even whenever Maria came around, Ren was still....depressed. (But that was because Maria kept on asking 'is Onee-chan okay? Is she?')

Lori pounded his fists on the table. So did Kuu.

"It's not fair!" they both said in unison.

"We were so close!" they said.

"Why did she have to faint?! The production of the movie has been postponed, Ren has become suicidal, and the one time Ren decides to make a move on Kyoko, she faints!" Lori cried.

"Not to mention, Sho Fuwa has tricked Kyoko. She lost her memory, right boss?"

Lori had completely forgotten about that part. His eyes widened.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!! THIS WASN'T HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO TURN OUT!!!! WAAAH!" Lori cried himself into a little nap.

Kyoko was making dinner for Sho when he came in through the door (this time, he was going to make sure he was with, to never take her for granted again).

"Hi Sho! I made salty tamagoyaki!" Sho leaned in towards Kyoko.

"Mmm" he said, almost in his own version of 'the emperor of the night'. It sent shivers down Kyoko's spine.

"Umm, Sho, I finished cleaning and all that other stuff" Kyoko was so embarrassed. _What was that whole 'thing' that he did earlier?! 'Mmm'!!! _

"Kyoko, you didn't have-"

"No! I did have to!" she ran off.

Sho sighed._ Is this love? No, this isn't how Kyoko treats Ren....this is just a blind devotion. She acting no different that one of my other fans! This wasn't supposed to happen! She was supposed to love me from the bottom of her heart! Isn't that how she was when we were living together?! Just blind devotion, nothing else, no questioning whatsoever. _Sho started getting a headache and a stomachache. _I have to tell her what really is going on...... _

Ren was drinking himself to death. He already had some stubble on his chin, he smelled really bad, and his hair was messed up. Everyone thought that he was just some hobo.

Yashiro was in his apartment (thank goodness). Ren had already made several suicide attempts.

"Ren! You got to pull yourself together man! Make Kyoko believe you! Try and stop that stinkin' Fuwa!"

"She'll never believe me, she's in her 'blind devotion to Sho' mode......I should've never kissed her....it would've been better if she was still her....now, I don't even exist in a corner of her mind"

SMACK! Yashiro slapped Ren. He pointed a finger at him.

"GET YOURSELF TOGETHER! DAMMITT! YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

Ren stared at Yashiro in shock. His face actually hurt.

Ren turned away.

"Just leave me alone" he whispered. Yashiro stared at him. He didn't know who this was. He didn't know who possessed Ren's body and turned him into......_this. _

"WHAT!" was all Kyoko could say.

Sho nodded is head, "It's true, I'm not lying"

"No, you would never do that!" suddenly, a rush of memories came back to Kyoko.....and so did her demons....

"You'll pay Sho! You'll pay! I can't believe this! I can't believe that I was mean to Tsuruga-san!" her demons encircled around Sho.

"Wait! Sheesh! I wasn't the one who made you forget!"

Kyoko took a step back. She remembered what Tsuruga-san had done to her.

_Oh....my.....God!!! _

"I have to go....I'm sorry that your such a bastard" and Kyoko ran off.

_'That's not right,'_ thought Sho as he fell to his knees with tears swelling up in his eyes.

* * *

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed chapter 11. Please, don't forget to comment !**

**Thank you to the people who commented on chapter 10: Ashlyn Darke, Samantha Rice, The Poisoned Doughnut Of DOOM, demonfang73, Roseydot, Kyoko minion, ikutoJS, Suezanne, tolazytologin07, PS, tapdance, Teelsa, Reader017, kittleme, Mell, ShuUreI814, AnimeAddic5, Ezzaria26, AnimexFreakz 0.o**

**Thank you to the people who alerted and favorite the story: ****Aiko426, ., AnimeAddic5, ikutoJS, D-Chan3, , Ezzaria26**

**Chapter 12 - My Fairy Tale Ending Finally Came True...**


	12. Chapter 12 My Fairy Tale Ending

**Sorry it took my me so long to post the new chapter. I got detracted by school . Ok, I decided to rewrite this story but before I do. I am going to let you preview the ending. So this chapter is the LAST.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or any of the characters.**

**Chapter 12: My Fairy Tale Ending Finally Came True...**

Kyoko was running towards Ren's house. She knew that he was probably mad at her; she knew that she treated him with disrespect; she probably couldn't face him now. But, with all of her memories recovered, she felt this fuzzy feeling with memories of him. Her stomach hurt, but it felt good at the same time when she thought about him. She needed to tell him....tell him....that she was in love with him.

Everything clicked in Kyoko's mind now. The way Ren made her feel.....it was the same way Corn made her feel. She suddenly realized everything. And you know what? She didn't really care. If Corn and Ren were the same person, then that just meant that she loved him even more now, didn't it?

Kyoko approached Ren's house now. She rang the doorbell.

Kyoko stared at a person she didn't recognize.

Ren was 'almost' drunk. Not quite drunk, but a little 'woozy'

"Ren?" Kyoko whispered.

"Eh....Mogami-san?"

Kyoko didn't want to talk to Ren like this, but she had to say it. _Maybe if I go inside and splash some water on his face.... _

Kyoko ran to the kitchen.

"Hey..." Ren burped.

Splash!

Ren blinked for a second.

"Mogami-san?! What are you doing here?! I thought you didn't even know where I lived!"

Kyoko tipie-toed to meet Ren's face.

"I remember everything, Corn."

Ren's eyes widened. "Y-y-you know?" Ren whispered.

"You know what else I found out?"

_Oh no, she's probably mad....she'll never talk to me again..._

"That I don't really care if your name is Corn or if it's Ren, you're still the same person."

Ren looked at Kyoko straight in the eye. "Really?"

Kyoko nodded. "You know what?"

"What?"

Kyoko blushed for a little bit; then, she reached over Ren's head, gently pulled him down to her level, and kissed him. It was a long kiss.

"I....love you......I know you might not feel the same way that I-"

Ren leaned in and kissed Kyoko.

"No, I do feel the same way. Kyoko, I love you. I've been holding this feeling in for so long, but, I can't hide from my heart anymore, the fact is, I'm truly, madly, deeply in love with you." Ren's voice was soft, you could barely hear it, but Kyoko knew exactly what he had said.

Ren held her tight; he never wanted to let her go.

Kyoko smiled. "What exactly do you love about me?"

"Everything. The way you smile, the way you laugh, how you're able to just make my heart leap in a few seconds," Ren smiled a warm smile now, "but, most importantly, you gave my life a new meaning, you saved me from myself."

"You know what else, Ren?"

"What is it Kyoko?"

"For the longest time, I used to believe in fairy tales. I stopped believing in them a while ago," Kyoko was still in Ren's arms, "but, I now know that you just have to work hard to get a fairy tale ending," she smiled such a warm smile, "and it seems that finally, after so much work, I have my own fairy tale ending."

Ren just nodded his head.

They looked out the window, and watched the sunset together. ****

******The End.**

**Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the story. Please, don't forget to comment !**

**Thank you to the people who commented on chapter 10: Samantha Rice, demonfang73, Kyoko minion, Suezanne, ShuUreI814, AnimeAddic5, AnimexFreakz 0.o, wutai flea**

**Thank you to the people who alerted and favorite the story: ****Shiloh McDuff, darksilvercloud, DecemberCrystalRose, mommai, Feelingcold**


End file.
